


And Then I Saw You

by feel_out_boy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad Backstory, Social Anxiety, crazy twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_out_boy/pseuds/feel_out_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Michael is super awkward and he gets invited to a party at work. He expects the worst but he finds something amazing. (This is set as if Michael was hired after Ray so, yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Lizzie and this is my first fic ever. It might suck so, bear with me. I love this ship sooooooooooo much and I have so many ideas for other fics so, if this turns out not to be a big ole pile of shit, I'll definitely write more. I take suggestions to so, if you want a specific ship, I'll probably do it (unless it's Geoff and Gavin or all six of them. I have my limits.) You can also visit my tumblr @father_son_and_holy_shit.tumblr.com

"You should totally come to this party after work tonight." Michael swallowed hard. It was his second week at Roosterteeth Productions and already, his co-worker Jack was talking about parties. Michael, while carrying an air of "I don't give a fuck", actually gave more fucks than anyone he knew. Everyone at work was so cool. No one gave even half the fucks he did. He could feel his heart racing and his hands beginning to shake. Public (and the occasional private) encounters had always been horrible for him. Social anxiety is what his therapist called it. Being a wimp is what his mom called it. Being constantly teased for being a closeted homosexual and being a rage filled little prick because of it is what Michael called it. But Michael had already vowed to never let these new and fantastic people see that side of him. So, he clenched his fists to hide the shaking and cleared his throat. "That sounds pretty sweet. Do I need to bring anything?" Michael said and grinned almost awkwardly to cover up his immense delay in answer. "Just your awesome self!" Geoff, Michael's amazingly cool boss, said, ruffling Michael's fluffy auburn curls. "Sweet. I'll definitely be there." Michael said and listened as Jack gave him the details.

Michael drove back to his apartment after work to quickly change into something that wasn't the sweats and Achievement Hunter shirt that he chose to wear that day. He threw on a jacket over his t-shirt, jeans, and some Converse and drove back to the office, hands shaking slightly on the wheel. While he knew everyone that was gonna be there and he knew it wasn't a big deal, his was still terrified of fucking up everything and embarrassing himself in front of everyone. He walked up to the door, pulling his beanie a little further down his head and opened the door. He walked toward the Podcast room, hearing the party get louder and louder and it made him remember why he was glad to have never attended a party in high school. He imagined the booze and the music and the large crowds of people. All of the people bumping into him every time he moved. Beer or liquor being spilled on his back while people danced all around him. He saw himself slowly fading out, his friends and co-workers all forgetting he existed. As he neared the door, hearing the laughter and music more clearly than ever, he knew he would never be able to go in. He instead sat against the wall across from the door until he had the courage to enter or just to leave and make up an excuse for why he couldn't make it, like he has done for so many parties and dinners and dates before now. He looked up when he saw his good friend Ryan coming up the hallway toward the party. "Hey Michael. What's wrong buddy?" Ryan said as he squatted down next to him. Undeniably, Ryan was the most attractive man he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Ryan was married and had children, but Michael felt he was looking at and day dreaming about (occasionally, so sue me) a celebrity rather than another regular guy. Like a celebrity, he was beautiful yet unattainable, which made telling him why he was sitting on the ground shaking outside of a party even more challenging. "I'm just...um..kinda nervous honestly." Michael said, looking at his hands in his lap. "Oh, about what? You think we're gonna, like, beat you up or something?" Ryan joked, but once he saw that Michael wasn't laughing, he got more serious. "Hey, Michael, what is it man?" Ryan said as he sat fully next to him. "I've really never..been to a party before." Michael said, which was true but wasn't entirely why he was scared. "Oh. Well hey, look, there's nothing at all to be scared of. If you want, I'll even make sure that this is the best first party you've ever been to. I'll give you the full experience and you won't regret it." Ryan said, standing up and putting a hand out to Michael, smiling. God, he was charming. And actually quite convincing. I mean, how could Michael complain? A handsome man, showing him the night of his life? "Um.." Michael looked to the front door, thinking about being in his safe apartment, watching Game of Thrones and eating Chinese food. Then he looked up at Ryan, thinking about doing a keg stand, getting drunk and forgetting about his past and not giving a shit about what lied in the future. He quickly took Ryan's hand and stood. He opened to door to see that it wasn't at all what he expected. There wasn't 1,000 people, crammed into a small and totally packed room. It was about 30 people in a huge room. There wasn't a keg surrounded by drunk people yelling and laughing. There was three coolers in the corner with beers and wine coolers and Cokes and Red Bulls sitting in them. There wasn't shitty pop music blaring out to try and out do the crowd. There was a stereo with speakers all around playing popular, but far from shitty music that was just loud enough that you could dance but, just quiet enough that you didn't have to shout to be heard. There wasn't couples making out in any and every free space they could find. There was an occasional couple that would give pecks but nothing nearly bad enough to be distasteful. Michael smiled, and even chuckled a little bit at his own stupidity. "See? This isn't so bad, now is it?" Ryan said. Michael shook his head and looked into the crowd seeing that he recognized nearly everyone. Kerry and Jack and Geoff and Griffon and Ray and Miles and Burnie and Gus and Joel and everyone in between. There was only one face he truly had never seen before now. "Who's that Rye-bread?" Michael asked and pointed in the direction the mystery man was in. He was tall, lanky, had messy hair, and a big nose. Strange things that seemed to be put into a surprisingly attractive combination. And that was from about 10 feet away. Michael could only imagine what he looked like up close. "Oh, that's Gavin. He lives with Geoff and Griffon. He works here but, only occasionally. He mostly works at home or from London." Ryan explained. "He's a British little prick that is somehow a great combination of stupidity and genius." The more Michael heard about him, the more he wanted to meet him. "Will you..come with me?" Michael asked, hoping he didn't sound stupid. "Sure!" Ryan replied. As they neared to group of people, Michael slowly heard Gavin's accent as he told a story. It was smooth and adorable and for some reason, that pissed Michael off.

Thinking back to the last time he liked someone was in high school. Somehow, Michael stupidly fell for a jock. Head of the baseball team and track star, Charlie Gordon was smart, kind, and so very hot. Michael attended every baseball game and track meet he could just to see him. One day, he got the courage to congratulate Charlie on his home run. As they both approached the dug-out, Michael smiled. Charlie waved at him and Michael yelled, "You did great out there Charlie." Charlie turned on the heels of his cleats. "What?" He said, eyes wide. Michael blushed deeply. "I said you did great. But, you do great all the time." He said, confidence boosting with every word. Charlie turned around when he heard the entire dug-out laughing. Charlie turned back to Michael and threw a smile on his face. Michael smiled back. "Is this guy for real?" Charlie said, laughing. "Get out of here you fucking queer." Charlie yelled, shooing Michael away. Michael was frozen. There was no way that the guy he had been staring at play two sports Michael didn't even fucking like to be rejected. He did not study baseball slang so that he could have something to talk with Charlie about to be laughed at. And Michael certainly did NOT build up confidence for two fucking weeks to cry like the stupid bitch he felt like. He stepped forward until he was a few inches way for Charlie who was still laughing. "What the hell do you want, gay-wad?" Charlie said and Michael stood still as stone in front of him. Michael felt tears burning the backs of his eyes. But, the one thing he didn't want was to look weak. So, he transferred the sadness and pain into anger and rage. He felt it flow from his head to his legs to his arms to his fists. He reeled back and slammed his fist into the side of Charlie's perfect jaw. Everything went in slow motion as Charlie fell, the crowd gasped, the game stopped, and as Michael descended onto Charlie, punching, scratching, and slapping. Blood dripped from Charlie's eyebrow, nose, and mouth. But, Michael didn't stop, he couldn't. He just punched and slapped until someone dragged them apart. Michael fought to get back to him as the rest of the team and a woman Michael assumed to be Charlie's mother surrounded him. The man that pulled Michael away was the principal who obviously took Charlie's side. After having detention for a week and being suggested to be put into therapy, Michael walked the hallways with balled fists and a scowl. When lunch rolled around, Michael sat outside, away from everyone else. Soon, a shadow came over him. "Excuse me, but could you please fuck off?" Michael said in a sarcastic tone. He looked up to see three guys he recognized from the baseball team, one with a bat. "How can I help you motherfuckers?" Michael said, smiling fakely and spat at them. "You're gonna pay for breaking Charlie's fucking nose and jaw." One said. "Aw, is that all I did? Fuck, maybe I should go visit him in the hospital to finish the fucking job." Michael said coldly. All he remembers after that is a baseball bat hitting his knee and his head slamming into the tree he sat against. Then he was in the hospital with a broken knee and a concussion. From then on, he's been an insecure little bundle of hatred that hasn't actually fallen for someone since.

As Gavin finished his story, Ryan jumped in to say hello to everyone. "Oi, Ry-ry, how's it been mate? Haven't seen you in months!" Gavin said and bounced on his feet, hugging Ryan warmly. "Oh god, Gav, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce you to our newest employee. Michael Jones, meet Gavin Free." Michael turned to Gavin's bright and amazing smile. Michael was almost taken back from Gavin's sheer beauty up close. Michael's heart sped, but, for the first time in years, it wasn't from nerves. "Hi Gavin. It's great to meet you." Michael said putting a hand out. "Oh please, Micool, so formal." Gavin said, pushing Michael's hand to the side and embraced him. As Michael stood there, hugging a complete but totally hot stranger, something about the way Gavin's accent mangled his name was both annoying and fantastic. Gavin pulled away and turned to Geoff. "So, can I get bevved up, or not Geoffrey?" "Go for it. Griff is the DD tonight." Geoff replied. "Do you want something Micool?" Gavin asked. "Oh, I've never really drank before." Michael replied. "Wot!? Oh, Michael, my boi, you must get bevved up with me." Gavin replied, grabbing Michael's hand and dragging him to the coolers. Soon, Gavin and Michael and pretty much everyone else was pretty much buzzed. That's when Ryan announced, "Spin the bottle time!" Almost everyone cheered but only Ryan, Geoff, Ray, Gavin, Michael, Lindsay, Barbara, Ashley, Burnie, Joel and Ray's roommate Tina actually gathered together. Geoff but an empty whisky bottle in the middle and spun first. It stopped on Burnie. As Geoff and Burnie leaned across the circle to meet lips for a sloppy 5 seconds everyone giggled and cheered. Burnie spun, landed on Barb and they quickly pecked before parting. Ryan grabbed the bottle before she could spin. "Enough of the pussy shit. 10 second kisses, or your punched in the nuts." He said, sloppily. Everyone nodded and Barb spun. It landed on Michael. She leaned over to him, lips puckered and eyes already shut but, Michael froze. "Wot is it my boi?" Gavin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Michael couldn't exactly tell everyone that he had never kissed a girl before. He only kissed a guy once and it was his best friend Austin just so he would have his first kiss before he was 16. So Michael did what he has become great at, he made something up. "I've um.....never kissed anyone..." Michael said kinda quietly. Everyone stared at him. "Oh, Michael." Ryan said, putting a hand on his knee. "I just didn't want to waste it on the sluts that were in my hometown. I wanted something cool and meaningful, you know?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Okay, then who do you want it to be with then?" Barb asked. Michael just shrugged, not wanting to say who he obviously wanted. "Well, are you into ladies? Or dudes?" Geoff asked. Again, Michael shrugged. "I don't really know yet.." "Well, there's only one gay guy here and we got a willing and lovely lady if you want to test your waters." Geoff answered pointing to Barb and the one person he was hoping would be gay, Gavin. "Okay.." Michael said awkwardly. "Well, come on then. Unless you want your first bloody kiss to be in front of your boss." Gavin said, standing. Gavin and Michael and Barb went into the empty kitchen and sat in chairs. "I don't know what I'm doing.." Michael said and Barb turned towards him. "Okay, well, you've seen people in movies, right?" Michael nodded. "Just follow my lead." She leaned in and he followed, feeling her vodka flavored lips touch his. She was definitely a better kisser than Austin. It was only a few seconds but, suddenly she pulled away and bit her lip. "Sorry if it sucked. I'm always better sober." She said. "It's better than I've ever had." Michael said and she giggled. Then, Michael turned to Gav. His messy, sandy blonde hair was sticking up everywhere and his green eyes shone from the booze. He leaned toward Michael and Michael just stared. "Well, are you gonna kiss me or not you pleb?" He said, grinning. Michael leaned in and, when their lips touched, there wasn't even a contest. Barbara was pretty and funny and far from a bad kisser but, she was no Gavin. Michael tilted his head and put his hand on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin grabbed Michael's chair and pulled it closer to his own. Michael put his arms around Gavin's neck and Gav grabbed Michael's hips. Barbara, too drunk to really care, got up and walked back to the circle. "He likes boys." She plainly stated and they continued their game.

Michael pulled away from Gavin to catch his breath. "Christ Micool. Come here." Gavin stood and took Michael's hand. Gavin led them to a sound booth away from the party and closed the door. Michael looked around and Gavin grabbed Michael's hips again. "Sound proof." Gavin whispered into Michael's ear. Gavin gently pushed Michael against the wall and kissed him again. Michael immediately deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into the Brit's mouth. They battled that way for a while then Michael switched their positions and pulled Gavin's legs up to wrap around Michael's waist. Michael ground against Gavin making him moan softly. Michael pulled away and carried Gavin from the way to the black sofa against the wall. Michael laid on him gently an continued the kiss immediately. Gavin switch them again and Michael looked up at him. "I'm always on top, love. Don't forget that." Gavin said lowly and kissed Michael roughly. He moved his hand from Michael's hip to his belt loop, tugging lightly. He moved his hands to the front of the other pants, undoing his belt. Michael's mind was blown. 2 hours ago, he almost didn't come in to the party. Now he was making out and getting undressed by the most attractive and apparently attainable man he had ever seen. Gavin undid the button and zipper and touch Michael's dick lightly. Michael bucked his hips instantly. Gavin grinned against Michael's lips and said, "I'm so glad you ended up liking me Micool. I'm so lucky to have met you my boi." Gavin started kissing him again and touched him again. But, Michael pushed him back. "Gav, I really like you, like, so much. But, I can't fuck you the first time I get drunk and we kissed. I just can't." Michael said softly, rubbing his thumb on Gavin's cheek. "I want to go on dates with you and piss the other guys off with how lovey dovey we are and I want to see shitty movies with you and hold you when you cry and have you hold me when I cry and for you to meet my family and I want to meet yours and I want to learn every piece of your history I can and I want you to know mine and I want to kiss you in the rain and get married to you and have Geoff pick on us for being so sappy and him end up crying anyway and I want to adopt 3 kids with you and raise them to be smart and kind and great and I want to never let you go." Michael said and a tear rolled down his face. "And I'm so fucking scared of that feeling, boi. I just want to be good enough." Michael said and Gavin laid down to where Michael's face was in Gav's shoulder. "This is just the bevs talking love." he said calmly, kissing the curly auburn locks in front of him. "Yeah, maybe." Michael said and Gavin propped himself up so he could look at Michael. "But while we're kissing in the rain and meeting relatives, can we bang somewhere in the middle?" He asked. Michael laughed and sat up with Gavin in his lap. "We can bone each other so much that the neighbors call the police every week." He said and Gavin giggled and said, "Every week huh? You think you can handle that much of me?" "I guess we'll just have to see." Michael said and kissed Gavin's neck, making him giggle again. 

PROLOGUE  
Michael and Gavin certainly did do all those things. They dated for three years, grossing out Ryan and Geoff and Jack but pleasing the fans with every video they made and flirted in. They kissed in the rain and watched every shitty movie they could think of. They cried on each other shoulders. They met each others families. They learned everything they could about each other. But, before they got married, something happened. Michael went and bought a ring two weeks in advance. He decided to take Gavin to all of his favorite things. From their favorite burger place to Gavin's favorite store to Gavin's favorite park to feed the ducks. Finally, Michael took Gavin to a baseball game, sitting right behind the dug-out. Michael had already paid extra to be put on the Jumbo-tron when he proposed. But as Gav was buzzing adorably about this new player they hired on, Michael spaced out, staring at Gavin and repeating the perfect words in his head. The teams were called for line up and Gav leaned in and pointed at a guy who he kept saying was "bloody brilliant love, I swear". But when his name was announced and the man jogged his way across the field, Michael nearly gagged. The name "Gordon, Charlie" was blazing across the scoreboard as a camera followed his face. "Micool, love, you alright? You look sick." Michael nodded numbly as Charlie went up to bat. Michael ignored Charlie and focused all on Gavin, this was his day after all. As the Jumbo-tron scanned the crowd, it stopped on Michael and Gavin. Gavin blushed and waved, laughing. Michael stood up and got down on one knee. Gavin looked at him and began to cry. "Gavin David Free, you saved me from a life of pain and sadness. You're a mingy little minge-pot and I wouldn't have you any other way. Will you marry me?" The crowd cheered loudly, silencing to wait for Gavin's answer. "O-" Gavin was cut off by a ball to the side of the head. Michael grabbed Gavin before he fell and saw Charlie, mid-field, chanting "Gay in not okay." Security took him away and he was banned for the season on the spot. Gavin woke up the next day with Michael at his side. "Hello Micool." He whispered and smiled. "Hey baby. You feeling better?" Michael asked, taking his hand. "Oh, I'll live, you know me boi." Michael smiled. Geoff came in then. "Shut up and watch this." He said, turning on the TV. "Oh, and hey Gavvers." He said, kissing Gavin's head. The news came on and the big news story was about the baseball game. "As you can see here on the Jumbo-tron, a young man who's name is Michael Jones was proposing to his long time boyfriend, Gavin Free. But as Gavin was answering, a baseball was lobed at him, knocking him unconscious. As it is, rising star player Charlie Gordon, threw the ball and began chanting that "gay is not okay". He was taken away by security and has been kicked out of the baseball league forever." The anchorwoman said and Geoff turned off the TV. "Bloody deserves it, the prick." Gavin said quietly. "But that's not all. Michael, Gordon claims he knows you." Geoff said. Michael's face paled and Gavin looked at him. So, Michael told the story he had relived in his mind since, but only ever told his therapist. In the end, Gav was furious. "That fucking pleb. I'll kill him." He said. "Baby, it's in the past. He may not be over it, but I am." Michael said and rubbed Gavin's hand. That night as Michael was drifting off, Gavin looked at him and tapped his shoulder. "Hm?" He murmured. "Of course I'll marry you, you pleb." Gavin said and smiled. Michael opened his eyes. "Really? You think you want to?" Michael asked and smiled back. "I've wanted to marry your stupid ass since the moment you said my name." Gavin said and Michael climbed into the bed with him, laid next to his boi, and snuggled the night away. They got married. They adopted three kids(two girls and a boy) named Geoffrey, Millicent, and Barbara and they grew to be smart, creative, and adventurous. And yes, they boned A LOT in between.


End file.
